The Dare
by KramerCo
Summary: A dare given to Kyle by Kenny results in a very intersting night for our Jewish friend.


The Dare

"Come on Kenny! Don't be a wimp! Just close your eyes and do it!"

Kenny frowned and groaned in annoyance as he leaned his face closer to the kitchen counter, Stan's words echoing in his ear again. It had started off as a normal Friday night for him, hanging out at Stan's house with Kyle, Stan, Butters, Clyde, and Craig, but somehow, one thing led to another, and pretty soon, the boys were engaged in a game of Truth or Dare. While yes, with all 6 boys being 16, playing this game was kind of sissy like and immature, It was either this or just sit around in the living room for another hour until the new Terrence and Phillip episode was to air, so, this game came along as a mild, and somewhat entertaining distraction.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill the first one of you guys who laughs…" Kenny muttered aloud as finally, with a huff and a close of his eyes, he darted out his tongue and ran it across the surface of the counter, from end to end, about a foot or two. Once he fully licked it, off his tongue came, and away from the counter he backed, gagging like mad and clutching his throat with one hand while scraping his tongue with his other hand as the other boys all laughed.

"Oh man! I can't believe he actually went through with it!" Butters said, the first to break the laughter of the boys, in between chuckles as he did so.

Kenny growled and raised up a fist to punch Butters in the arm, but Stan quickly stopped that by putting a hand to his arm and lowering it down.

"Dude come on, be a good sport about it…" He began, speaking with a smile as he led Kenny back into the living room, the other boys following as he did. "…Besides, now you get a chance to get some revenge on one of us by calling someone out for Truth or Dare…"

Kenny thought for a moment, then smirked a sly smirk. From his days of growing up, whenever the boys and girls played Truth or Dare together, he was always told he was a "master" at the asking of questions (for Truth) or the giving of wild stunts to do (for Dare), whenever his turn to ask came up. Not one to pass up any sort of title for himself, Kenny kept this "Truth or Dare" crown alive for many a years, up until the present day with him and his friends sitting around in Stan's living room. And pretty soon, on this very night, he would show his fellow friends just why he was given that very title. Now, he just had to pick a lucky victim from the bunch. His eyes scanning across from Stan to Clyde, then to Craig and Butters, he frowned a bit in thought, not knowing just who to pick among them. Finally, it hit him! The one guy he hadn't even laid eyes on yet. A certain red haired, Jewish, life long friend of his ever since he could remember.

"Kyle! Truth or Dare?"

Kyle, looking up from fiddling with a string on his jacket in surprise, didn't answer at first. He slowly pointed to himself as if to say "Who, me?" and, when Kenny smirked and nodded, Kyle, knowing that no matter what he answered, he would be in for one hell of a time from his parka wearing friend, simply sighed, shrugged, then spoke.

"Dare I guess…"

Kenny nodded slowly, then put a hand to his chin in thought at what Dare to give him. Looking around the room slowly, he visualized all sorts of crazy, challenging, hell, even somewhat dangerous stunts he could make Kyle do for this Dare, but no matter what, each suggestion that flew into his mind was quickly brushed out with a shake of a head and a "no" by Kenny. Finally, after about a minute and a half of looking, something caught Kenny's eye, a closed door leading into a basement area. Staring at this door for several seconds, Kenny's frown of thought soon turned into a smirk of delight. This smirk soon turned into a giggle, and that giggle turned into a bit of a laugh.

"Oh-ho man, Kyle…have I got a dare for you…"

"Just tell me what it is and get it over with dude…" Kyle said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he did.

Kenny slowly motioned for Kyle to come over to him, and when he did, Kenny pointed his finger over to the door.

"You see that door there? The door to the basement? Stan's sister, Shelly, is down there, right?"

The boys, at the mere mention of her name, all shuddered a bit in horror.

"Don't remind us dude…" Clyde muttered, shaking off the shivers as he did. "We're all lucky that she decided to watch a movie down there while we were up here. If she wanted to stay up here and watch it, she'd probably kick all of our asses to get rid of us."

"Well, Kyle my boy…" Kenny said with a growing smirk. "I dare you….to sneak down into the basement….go right up to her….and give her a kiss…"

A silence took over the room, as the boys all stared with surprise, and a bit of shock, at Kenny. Soon, Kyle slowly opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet, hushed tone.

"Kiss….her? Kiss her as in….kiss her on the cheek….right?"

Kenny shook his head no, then smirked again.

"No….on the lips…"

Instantly, the boys all gagged in disgust and sat down on the floor or on the couch, somehow too overcome by the image of Kyle kissing Stan's usually malevolent sister to stand at all.

"Dude! Sick!" Stan said in mid gag, gasping for air as he choked out these words. "This is Shelly we're talking about! The Shelly who still throws me down the stairs if I get in her way in the morning!"

"Hey, I am the King of Truth or Dare aren't I?" Kenny said with a smirk. "Ok Kyle, you heard the challenge, get down there and start smooching!"

"No fucking way dude!" Kyle sputtered out, backing away from Kenny. "There is no way in hell I'm kissing that crazy bitch! She'll gut me like a fish if I do so much as touch her!"

Kenny smirked again and stood up, walking over to stand before Kyle in his new spot and, with a bit of a swagger in him, he waved his finger back and fourth before Kyle's eyes in a scolding manner.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Kyle…you know the rules….you can't back down from a Dare in this game..." Kenny stated bluntly, playfully shoving Kyle as he did. "Cause if you do, you'll never be able to live it down for a long time…"

"As stupid as it sounds Kyle, it's true…" Clyde said, propping his feet up on Stan's nearby table as he did. "It's a sort of unspoken rule everywhere….you chicken out on a Dare in Truth or Dare, and you gotta face the teasings and ball breakings for quite sometime.."

"And what if, God Forbid, Cartman hears about you chickening out Kyle?" Stan continued, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder as he did. "Are you really ready to hear him bust your balls about this for weeks, and weeks, and weeks?"

The other boys all nodded slowly in agreement. Kyle, looking around at the nodding heads and sighing in annoyance, finally groaned in frustration and held his hands out for the boys to back away from him, caving into the Dare.

"Oh fine! Fine! But you had better keep the door unlocked so I can run like hell back up here when she chases after me!"

"I promise dude, I promise!" Kenny said with a giggle, going behind Kyle and pushing him towards the basement door as he did. "Just hurry up and get down there dude….and above all…good luck….you may need it when it comes to Shelly…"

Soon, Kenny had fully pushed Kyle over to the door, opened it up, and gently pushed him to the stairs. Once he closed the door behind him, Kyle, now in the darkness, save for the light of the TV from downstairs, sighed nervously and, keeping quiet, tip-toed down the stairs towards his Dare destination.

The basement had been done up some time ago to be a sort of recreation room by Stan's dad. It became this way, ironically enough, to stop Shelly from her arguing and beating up of Stan, especially when it came to watching TV. From a young age, Shelly almost always terrorized Stan when he wanted to watch his shows on TV, and she was busy watching her own shows. So, to compromise, and to keep Stan from suffering any more wounds and bruises at all, Mr. Marsh set out and placed a TV set, along with a couch, some seats, and a few other assorted pieces of furniture, down in the basement for Shelly to use whenever she wanted to watch TV. And it was here, seated in the middle of the couch, that she was sitting tonight, watching an MTV show in silence.

Finally making his way down the remainder of the stairs and into the main basement area, Kyle, his nerves on edge already, gulped and glanced for the first time at Shelly. Despite still having the temper and violent streak she had from he and Stan's younger days, in the looks department, to Kyle anyway, Stan's older sister had truly cleaned up from her younger days. Gone were her head braces, somewhat stringy looking hair, and plain looking appearance, and now in view, at least since her head braces came off, was a surprisingly attractive 18 year old girl. Her eyes, a nice looking hazel color, were now shown off in a much better way, not overlooked due to the eye sore that was her head gear. Her hair, now a bit curlier, was a nice shade of brown, and had that right amount of fluff and bounce to it, almost like that of a model, at least to Kyle anyway. Her lips, once stretched thin to the point of grotesqueness by the head gear, were now a nice, soft looking, and full pout. Finally, her body, once a bit heavy set and plain, now seemed to curve out a bit. While she wasn't exactly a bean pole in weight, she wasn't exactly as heavy as she was when Kyle was 10. (Then again, her breasts, which had grown in nicely from her budding beginning teenage years, pretty much made up for her not that thin appearance.)

Finding himself smiling, Kyle crept up closer to Shelly. In all honesty, Kyle was quite attracted to the way she looked appearance wise, it was simply her violent ways and somewhat standoffish attitude that turned him off. But then again, Kyle was pretty much used to going out with girls who were beautiful, if not somewhat quirky personality wise (Bebe Stevens being attracted to his ass so much in his on again, off again relationship with her, and Rebecca Cutswald knowing pretty much nothing when it came to social skills due to home schooling in a similar on again, off again relationship with her.) Inch by inch, Kyle crept up towards the couch towards Shelly, thoughts of getting this dare over with on his mind. Shelly, her eyes focused on watching TV, had so far been oblivious to Kyle's approach, but soon, a misstep by him caused a squeak on the floor, and in a flash, her eyes darted over to the source of the sound, mainly Kyle.

"What the hell are you doing down here turd!"

Kyle jumped nearly out of his shoes and yelped in surprise at the sound of Shelly's voice, and the look on her face that he was getting. Gulping nervously, and with the fear of a punch to the face in his mind, he nervously smiled and spoke.

"Hey there Shelly….er um…..Stan just….wanted me to look for one of his Okama Game Sphere games down here….that's all…."

Shelly frowned at Kyle for a moment, then, surprisingly, rather then punch him, or do something as extreme as throw the TV at him, she simply nodded and turned back around to watch her program.

"Oh….Fine then….but find it quick and get your turd ass back upstairs so I can watch this show in peace…"

"Got it, Got it…No problem Shelly…" Kyle said slowly. He backed away momentarily from the couch, but soon, he stopped, knowing he couldn't very well back out now, he was so darn close to the goal. Sure, he could lie and say he did the deed, but it would be too obvious of one for the boys to believe, it had to be done, besides, the lack of sounds of her trying to kill Kyle would give it away too. Nervously sweating, and gulping, Kyle soundlessly positioned himself, sighed, and puckered out his lips. After three seconds of preparation, Kyle sighed again, and in he leaned, trying to connect fully onto her lips in a kiss. Unfortunately, his aim was way, way, off, and rather then connect his lips to hers, his lips simply pecked the corner of her mouth in a mistimed, misplaced kiss. In an instant, Shelly's eyes widened in anger and horror, and she cocked her head angrily to look at Kyle once again, rage boiling up in her eyes.

"What the fuck! You little pig! What the hell was that about?" She screamed, standing up and storming over to a now backing up and panicking Kyle.

"S-Shelly, No! Wait, P-Please! It was just a…" Kyle stammered out, his back heading towards one of the far walls from the steps.

"Just nothing turd! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Shelly continued in her booming, loud voice.

Pretty soon, Kyle was backed up further until his back was up against the wall. Finding nowhere else to go, and with Shelly advancing closer and closer to him, in fear, Kyle cowered down almost to the floor, and put up his hands to shield himself from Shelly's possible onslaught.

"S-Shelly please! I didn't do it for no reason! It was just a dare! Just a dare!"

Whimpering in fear, Kyle continued to cower before Shelly. Her fist raised In the air, Shelly prepared to bring it down into Kyle's face, but, soon, seeing the pathetic display of whining before her, she simply, and surprisingly, just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh…Get up you little wuss…."

Kyle continued to shake momentarily, then, at this apparent free pass he was getting, he stopped it and slowly and hesitantly stood up.

"You….You're not gonna hit me?"

Shelly shook her head slowly, then spoke.

"No….you cowering like a little turd bitch is pathetic enough…."

Kyle sighed in relief, and felt a smile come across his lips as Shelly, silent, stood before him. She didn't know where it came from at first, but pretty soon, Shelly herself found a smile coming upon her lips as well. She never liked to admit it aloud, but she always really had a sort of thing for Kyle. In fact, when they became teens, Shelly honestly found herself attracted to two of Stan's friends, Kyle, and Kenny. She was turned on by Kenny's newly appearing build, as well as his overall looks, while with Kyle, she found herself turned on by his brain and personality. Sure, Kyle wasn't the most handsome guy around, but he more then made up for it with how damn smart he was. Just about every time Stan had him and Kenny over, Shelly always found herself fascinated at Kyle's ability to figure out the hardest of homework questions that the boys had, or think of the answers to any trivia question known to man. Finally, while Kenny had pretty much, in Shelly's own word, "soiled" himself by being with all sorts of girls in his teenage years, most of them, for the lack of a better term, skanks, Kyle kept himself normal and with only two girls, and even then, he never did anything over the top with them. (Sure, Bebe was on the slut side, but Kyle, from the convos Shelly heard that he had with Stan, only "did it" with her a few times, and used maximum protection each time they did.)

And so, there Shelly stood, a smile on her face, watching as a relieved Kyle stood before her against the wall.

"Those turds upstairs really dared you to kiss me huh?"

"Heh, y-yeah…they did…." Kyle said sheepishly, blushing as he did.

Shelly shook her head a bit with a chuckle, then, slowly adjusting Kyle's shirt, which was a bit crooked from his cowering, she spoke again.

"No offense turd, but your aim was way off with that kiss….I don't know how you did it with Bebe and Rebecca, but if you did it with them the way you tried to with me…you really need a lot of work…"

Kyle didn't answer back, he simply blushed again sheepishly and smiled a sort of embarrassed smile.

"You really don't have to be embarrassed…" Shelly began, smoothing his shirt out one more time before continuing. "Not everyone can be a perfect kisser. It just takes the right amount of skill, and the right moment, to make it work…"

She thought a moment, then, looking at Kyle's face, she smiled a bit and moved closer to her. She had only honestly had one steady boyfriend in her life, the "Lords of the Underworld" lead singer Skyler, but she had hooked up and kissed many a guy after that, so what she was about to do wasn't all that shocking, and hey, then again, she had a thing for Kyle right? Leaning in, she put her hands on his shoulders, and, closing her eyes, she kissed Kyle on the lips. It was a gentle, smooth, opened lipped one, and it lasted for five seconds before finally, she broke off with a smile. Meanwhile, a wide-eyed, surprised Kyle, simply stood dumbly in place as he let his lips be kissed, then, he watched as she slowly walked back over to the couch and sit down with a smile.

"There….Now the dare is done….turd…" She said with a smile, though her voice had a hint of allure in it, as if she wanted him to sit down on the couch with her.

"Y-Y….Yeah…..so it is…." Kyle slowly replied, his eyes glazed over and staring intently at Shelly and the couch. However, soon, almost as if he was hypnotized by her kiss, her alluring voice, her form on the couch, he slowly walked over towards her. A smile now coming onto his face, he slowly spoke again. "M-May I….sit down….with you?"

Shelly, smiling alluringly again, nodded and moved over slowly. From there, Kyle sat down next to Shelly. The two were simply next to each other at first, then, Kyle slowly and gently put his arm around her shoulder, followed quickly by scooting closer to her. Shelly followed this up by putting her head on his shoulder and smiling wider. At last, the moment came, and the two teens looked into one another's eyes, smiled, and leaned in slowly. Their lips connected in unison this time, and as they closed their eyes, and embraced one another slowly, the two began to steamily kiss. Moving closer to him and removing his hat, she began to slowly run her fingers through his hair as his hands rubbed her back gently and rhythmically. Kyle had usually only kissed girls his own age, so, to him, kissing someone slightly older then him was a sort of new feel, a new challenge, and because of this, he felt himself trying to keep up a bit in the kiss. But, fortunately for him, Shelly was there to guide him through the kiss, her tongue exiting from her mouth to move into his and stroke against his own tongue. After several seconds of their tongues rubbing together softly, slowly, the kiss broke, and smiling, Shelly and Kyle looked at one another.

"S-S-S-Shelly…that was so freakin…."

Shelly slowly shushed Kyle by putting a finger to his lips.

"There's no need to say anything else…" She trailed off, then spoke again. "What say sometime this week, in private, we meet somewhere for a sort of…date…is that a deal?"

In an attempt to convince him to say yes, Shelly slowly undid her shirt and revealed her large, full, milky white breasts to him. It was only for a few seconds, but it was good enough for Kyle's eyes to widen in delight, and for him to smile.

"Deal!"

Shelly nodded and leaned forward, pecking his lips gently once as she did.

"Stan has your number, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll set it all up…for now…get back upstairs before those turds start to get suspicious…"

With one last parting peck to his lips, she smiled at him as he smiled back goofily and made his way up the stairs. Sighing contently to himself, Kyle smiled again as he slowly made his way up the stairs. It had never crossed his mind that a simple dare would turn into a steamy session like this, or turn into a date with a girl he had always had a crush on looks wise, and had never known was actually quite nice deep down, but there it was. In a bit of a blur, Kyle finally stumbled his way upstairs back into the main floor, where Stan, Kenny, and the rest of the boys, who had all been waiting by the basement door the entire time, backed up upon Kyle's arrival, then crowded around him, all talking excitedly at once.

"Dude! What the hell happened to you?" Stan finally managed to shout above the rest of the boys.

"Yeah man! You were down there so long, we figured Shelly had snapped your neck or something!" Butters continued, patting Kyle's shoulder as he did.

Kyle, shaking the cobwebs from his mind, slowly looked at the boys one by one, then smiled. Eventually, he would tell Stan just what he and Shelly did down there that night, and how he and her were now on the way to their first "Date". But, for now, he simply waved off the boys fears, and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it guys….I just had to hide out from Shelly is all. It may have taken me a while, but I managed to get that kiss done."

And damned if he hadn't enjoyed every minute of the night too as well.


End file.
